Captain of the Seven Seas
by not eren jaegar
Summary: A murderous gang of Titan Pirates have breeched the floating city of Wall Maria. Captain Erwin Smith and Captain Levi dock at Wall Rose when a young boy approaches Levi in hopes of joining the crew. Will the new cabin boy be able to get used to his sea legs?
1. Chapter 1

It'd been at least three months since Wall Maria had been breeched by the Titans. The mutated pirates came in on their ship and destroyed the wall of their floating city and wiped out more than half the population. Within the safety of Wall Rose there was an uproar. Who was to say the Titans wouldn't breech through their wall as well? It didn't seem at all difficult for them to break through the outermost wall, what was stopping them from doing it again? The chatter in the now crowded town was soon silenced as a group of pirates neared by. They weren't like the Titan pirates, they were human. Nevertheless, they still weren't your average buccaneers, no, you simply could not put a label on them. It was up to you if you wanted to call them good or bad, their motives weren't always morally correct, but these motives and actions for the most part have saved humanity. Among this band of pirates were their two captains, Captain Erwin Smith and Captain Levi. To most, Levi was the much more frightening one. What he lacked in stature, he made up for in his intimidating gaze. Said gaze met said boy on said street that one said day.

Eren swallowed but did not show vulnerability as the captain stared down at him as he walked on by. People began to chatter mixed feelings as they made their way through. The band of misfits made their way to the loading dock and Eren could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. They'd be setting sail tomorrow. Before he could start running there was a hand clasped tightly on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and stared his sister in the eyes.

He knew this was something he'd eventually have to confront so he smiled reassuringly at her and eased back on his heels. He wouldn't be running for that dock. Not today.

Eren could see his friend Armin wheedling his way through the crowd with some loafs of bread in his arms. He handed it to both him and Mikasa and he ate it gratefully. If he was going to be a pirate, he'd have to get used garbage they called food on those ships. Right now would be the last time he'd eat like a king.

The three had trotted back to the shelter for victims of Wall Maria. Eren made sure to pack once he was completely sure that both Armin and Mikasa were asleep. There was no way he'd let them come along with him on his journey. While he would miss them and he wasn't sure if he'd ever see them again, he wanted their safety to be absolute. Well, as safe as they could be. Sure more Titans could break through this wall but Mikasa was tough. The pirates on the open sea, however, that was a whole different ball game. There was no telling what would happen to him, he wasn't even sure if they'd let him on the ship but it was definitely worth a shot. He'd probably have a better chance if he talked to Captain Erwin instead of Captain Levi. He could still feel that icy cold stare he'd given him that day.

As the sun sank so did his heart a little bit. Mikasa and Armin were fast asleep when Eren took his leave. He turned at the door to take one last look at his dear friends before he made his way to the dock. The streets were bare and the ships were still tied, he could feel himself picking up the pace when he hit something and fell to the ground. He grunted as he looked up to see what—or _who _it was he ran into. Oh hey would you look at that. Eren Jaeger had the worse fucking luck in the world. Of course it was Captain Levi. It wouldn't be anybody else. He swallowed as he stood up and looked (down) at the captain. He hadn't realized how short he really was until he was standing next to him.

"Sorry," he said eventually as the captain made no sudden movements and or gestures toward the boy. Eren tried test his luck.

"I want to join your crew, Captain Levi." He said affirmatively. A half second past and Captain Levi already turned on his heel and started walking away. Eren's jaw slackened as he reached a hand to grab the captain's shoulders and all of a sudden he was on the ground, boot in his face.

"You dare touch a _Captain_?" his voice was like iron, it was a lot deeper and stern than Eren thought it would be. Eren grunted as he pushed his boot harder into his jaw. He leaned closer to the boy as he spat, "You wouldn't last a second kid." With that, the boot was off his face and he began walking away. It was like this wherever he went. There were always kids who thought they ruled the damn world and wanted to join their crew thinking it'd be fun and an adventure to travel on the seven seas. Those were the kids Levi hated the most, they didn't understand that it wasn't a game, it was life and in life people die. In this world, there happens to be more death than usual and that was something these damned kids couldn't realize. Levi usually stalked the streets at night time at whatever village they were at to scare away any kids that tried to sneak on their ship. A good boot to the face usually scared them off, but not this kid as he crawled forward and clung to Levi's boot. He raised a brow. Never had a kid crawling back for another kick in the face.

He swung with his other foot swiftly and hit the kid in the back, letting out a loud cry. The kid didn't move and for a second Levi almost felt kind of bad. He stood there, he actually stood there to see if the kid would end up groveling back to him. Slowly the boy bawled his hands into a fist and shifted up his weight so he was sitting up, fists on his knees. It was all too obvious how hard he was trying not to cry angry tears. He looked up at him and it was the first legitimate angry gaze he'd received in a long time. This boy wasn't angry about the beating however, he wasn't even sure if he was angry at him anymore.

"I don't care how many times you have to beat me, Captain, no matter how many times, I will make sure I get on that ship to fight against Titan pirates. I don't care if you don't like that idea or not, but I have faith in humanity, and I refuse to sit here idly while it continues to be wiped out."

Ah, he was like that was he then. Levi held his gaze and narrowed his eyes. He stalked closer once more and the boy didn't flinch as he grabbed his collar and drew him near. "You understand that this isn't a fucking game and that children like you aren't meant to fight against those monster on the open sea correct? You know your ass may very well die on our ship?" He couldn't believe he was actually evaluating a kid probably not even over the age of eighteen. The boy nodded, eyebrows still furrowed. Levi loosened his grip and hoisted the boy to his feet. It'd been a while since he'd seen set determination like the boy in front of him.

"Don't think you're one of us kid, you're not a pirate, you're a cabin boy. You'll be doing all the runt work, don't expect to be out on the deck much except for the times when you'll be scrubbing it." Eren smiled widely as the captain headed for the ship and he followed him right on his heels. He didn't care if he had to do the runt work, eventually he'd prove himself worthy of being a pirate and fighting for the lives of other people. He gave Wall Rose one last look as he boarded the ship that was set to leave at dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily The Emerald wasn't an over-manned ship so sleeping space wasn't at all rare. The crew slept in hammocks suspended from the ceiling of the largest deck but any runts like he would sleep on the lower level of the gun deck by themselves. It definitely wasn't a bed, but it wasn't one of those ratty cots he used to sleep on in the shelter vicinity of Wall Rose. He supposed he didn't have room to be picky seeing that he was a cabin boy after all, the hammocks would have to suffice.

Eren was still laying in his hammock by the time they set sail and shifted his head onto his makeshift pillow (aka his bag that he had run away with). The captain had yet to introduce him to the rest of the crew and so Eren was left alone.

There was the sound footsteps coming down the stairs and Eren scrambled to sit up on his hammock to see who it was. The footsteps became louder as it neared the bottom of the steps and turned a corner. The gun deck wasn't at all lit so Eren had to squint to see who was now advancing toward him. He felt a little relieved to see Captain Erwin Smith stop right next to his hammock and Eren trudged out and stood up straight in front of the older man.

The captain had tired lines all over his face and one could really tell that he'd been living out on sea for majority of his life fighting against Titans. The man clasped a tight hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"That old sea dog Levi told me he'd brought a cabin boy," he knelt down to Eren's height and it made him feel like a child. "He's not one to be so forgiving and I certainly didn't expect an actual _boy,_" he chuckled heartily. Eren didn't like the expression at all, sure he was still young but that didn't mean he was a boy, maybe his title had the word boy in it but he was still a young man and would only continue to become a man on The Emerald.

"Captain Erwin Smith, will I be able to go up soon? I don't want to sit here and do nothing, Captain Levi said I'd be doing all sorts of runt work and I want to be of any help that I can," he said with determination set in stone. The captains eyes lit up admirably at the boy and he stood up as he patted his head.

"Captain Smith is fine, and in fact yes. That's why I came to get you. Captain Levi isn't good with introductions so I thought it'd be better for me to introduce you to the hands."

Eren relaxed some, so far he was leaning toward Captain Smith more than Captain Levi; he was more, what was the word, a decent human being? Or at least he displayed his emotions better. The captain led Eren back up the steps and onto the deck. Already people were giving him stares with unreadable expressions. He wondered if they had something against new meat. The Captain stood in the middle of the ship near the mast and whistled for the crew to come gather round. He spotted Captain Levi leaning against the edge of the ship looking particularly uninterested. They did meet already after all. (If you called a beating a meeting that is)

Everyone on the ship was at least twice his age, he really was just a kid compared to everyone else. However, he wouldn't let them look at him that way, he would prove to them that he was helpful no matter what what it would take.

"This right here is our new cabin boy—what was your name?" Captain Smith looked down at him quizzically, realizing neither him nor Levi even ever bothered to asked the young boys name.

"Eren," he spoke up prominently. "Eren Jaeger." Some scoffed, others stared. He wouldn't let these band of pirates get to him. Captain Smith nodded around encouragingly at the others. "He was picked by Levi after all, so I expect you all to show him the ropes, break in his sea legs."

At the mention of the other captain's name, there was a murmur among the crowd. He wasn't surprised at all either, the man was damn scary and strict as hell. He probably never brought anyone on to the ship, especially someone so young like himself. A man made his way through the crew and pointed his finger right in his nose.

"This little snot is supposed to survive on The Emerald? Ha! He's just a dumb kid!"

"Now Oluo—" Captain Smith tried to calm him down but Eren interjected. He felt his temperature rise, his blood boiled, he so very much wanted to punch this man in the face but knew better. He had to settle for putting him on blast.

"I watched my mother get raped and murdered by Titans and if I wasn't being held back by those damn cowards the military police, I would have given it my all. I killed two men when I was seven to save my adoptive sister so don't you fucking _dare _call me a dumb kid. I know the sea is rough but I'm determined to stay alive until those monsters called Titans are completely obliterated. Then, and only then, will I accept death into my arms _you piece of shit_!"

The man called Oluo was just about ready to smack Eren straight across the face when there came a hand down on him instead. Everyone stared in awe as Captain Levi rubbed Oluo's face into the deck of the ship. All was quiet and Eren stood his ground, eyes fixed on the captain himself. The tension between the two was as thick as fog and bright as day. Not even Captain Smith interjected. Slowly but surely, Captain Levi stood up and poked his finger in his chest.

"Do not talk to my hands like that, though his actions weren't meant to be, I don't want to hear you raise your voice over any of your superiors. You are a cabin boy. A dog. Scum. It will stay that way until you've proven yourself you brat," Levi didn't turn back when he walked away.

"Someone get the kid a mop and bucket. I want this filthy deck sparkling." And just like that everyone was going back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened. Must be a normal thing to have Levi act out like that. Oluo got up from where he was on the ground and eyed Eren. Captain Smith waved him off and patted Eren on the back as he made his way to his own private quarters.

Eventually someone so much as dumped a mop and bucket in front of him with so much as a glance before stalking off up into the crows nest. Eren blew the hair out of his eyes and grabbed the mop begrudgingly. The rest of the day consisted of him mopping the deck and everyone getting their filthy boots all over the parts that he had just cleaned. He wondered what Mikasa and Armin were doing right now, probably looking for him? He probably should've at least left them a note as to some clue of what he was getting himself into. Eren could already picture a crying Mikasa and Armin trying to comfort her while trying to hold back his own tears. He sighed rather audibly as he through the mop in the bucket and leaned over the side to watch the waves as they sailed through the sea.

Maybe his mother was watching him and maybe she was proud of him. Or not. He just knew she was watching him and he looked up at the sky and apologized just in case.

"Gangway!" he heard all of a sudden. Immediately Eren jumped out of the way as a woman with brown hair and glasses rolled a rather odd looking canon out onto the deck. He grumbled as the canons wheels left marks all long the deck. He'd have to clean that up later. A blond man walked up to the woman and gave her a confused look.

"What on earth is this now Hanji?" He asked as he knocked on the hunk of metal. Hanji smiled proudly as she patted the canon happily.

"Like it? This canon is much faster and much stronger than any of the canons The Emerald has ever had! I got most of these materials when we pillaged those people ashore weeks ago." Eren cocked his head to the side. Pillage? They still raided villages and towns? Well, they were pirates after all, and it's not like they were good or bad.

"It'll come in handy next time those dogged Titans try and blow us to bits," she laughed a bit more than she should have (he probably would have called it maniacally but he already insulted one of the crew members). He decided to wait for everyone to go to bed so that he could properly clean the deck. He'd hate for Hanji to roll in another dirty super canon only to have him clean up more tracks and thus he waited. He stayed on his edge of the boat staring at nothing but open water for the time being. Eventually more and more of the crew went down to their hammocks on the great deck. After a while the sun shone no more and the deck was lit under nothing but moon light. He sighed peacefully as he could now clean without any disruptions.

He started at the poop deck and worked his way to the fore, making sure to mop up all the nooks and crannies. The mop didn't do much justice so he went in search for something that he could actually scrub with. He found the cleaning closet with ease and used whatever they had to scrub the entire fore, main, quarter, and poop deck. It wasn't long until he himself was pooped and found himself leaning against the sides of the ship on the quarter deck next to the wheel. He stared at the sky until sleep took over him.

Needless to say, Eren hadn't dreamt in a while. At least, nothing as vivid as what he was having now. He was sitting in an endless field of gold. No pirates, no Titans, no ocean, just peaceful, solid ground. The wheat was soft and brushed against his arms as he laid down in the field, looking up at the ever so blue sky. He heard the laughter of Armin and Mikasa as they ran toward him and he smiled back at them. The world was at peace once more and he was happy. Or so he thought.

His eyes cracked open and he was a bit distraught at first. He was still leaning against the wall and oh yeah. Now he remembered. He stayed up all night last night cleaning all four decks on the ship that he couldn't even make it to his own hammock. How he survived the frigid night he didn't know; until he looked down to see a blanket wrapped loosely around him. He rubbed his open properly this time and saw Captain Smith at the wheel of the quarter deck. The captain spotted him and smiled.

"Mornin' lad," he greeted. Eren nodded as he wrapped the blanket closer to him. Had not Captain Smith brought that out for him, he probably would have caught pneumonia by now.

"Thank you for the blanket, Captain," he said appreciatively. The captain shot him a look as he turned the wheel a quarter angle causing the ship to turn suddenly.

"Oh I didn't bring out that blanket. Anyway you better go grab some grub before too many crew members wake up. For these first few weeks we'll have fresh food. " Eren was taken aback as he was now standing, blanket it hand. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself a plate of food. He sat down at a rickety table by himself and cleaned his plate spotless. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until then, cleaning a ship really worked up an appetite in a guy. The blanket around his shoulders was snatched by someone behind him and he whipped around quickly in hopes of grabbing it when he found the culprit to be none other than Captain Levi himself.

"Next time make it to your own hammock so I don't have to play babysitter, brat," Levi set down a cup of coffee in front of Eren before he proceeded to walk away. He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn his head and said in only a mutter, "You missed a spot on the fore deck."

As fast as Captain Levi came he was gone and Eren smiled. He smiled because he knew he didn't miss a damn spot on the fore deck. And he smiled because he hated coffee but it was the only consolation Levi had given him so he drank everything to the last drop.

**A/N: Sorry these chapters are coming in short and unedited. I haven't all the time to write much longer ones and I've no one to proof read them for me. I hope this all will suffice and hopefully there will be more to come! **


End file.
